femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaden Browne (Dark Images)
Jaden Browne (April Eden) is the hidden main villainess of the 2017 film Dark Images (alternately titled Mirror Image and Dark Mirror). History Jaden was introduced as the deceased twin sister of Jessica Browne, having been murdered by an intruder who left Jessica tied up next to her sister's body. However, the film's progression would ultimately reveal the truth: the surviving twin was actually Jaden, who had also went about killing her sister and taking over her identity by posing as a survivor of an unknown killer. As shown through flashbacks, Jaden had often felt disregarded by her parents in favor of Jessica. After overhearing her mother Phyllis tell Jessica that she was more talented than Jaden as Jessica revealed her intentions to move out on her own, Jaden knocked her sister out and tied her to a chair before blasting her for (in her mind) being their parents' favorite child, ignoring Jessica's pleas for mercy and attempts to say that their parents loved them both and that she loved her as well. Jaden later armed herself with a knife and boasted about her plans to kill Jessica and take over her identity, referring to her plans as her killing the "bad part" of herself. With that, the evil Jaden killed Jessica by slitting her throat, after which she tied herself up with zipties to pose as an innocent victim. Jaden had also collected hairs from the office of her and Jessica's uncle, Dr. Alex Ricci, in an ultimately unsuccessful attempt to frame him; possibly as payback for Alex's incestuous lust for Jaden. Events & Reveal The film's events have Jaden being released from a mental hospital after seemingly recovering from the "trauma" of her sister's death; having successfully passed herself off as Jessica. The film's events have Jaden being released into her uncle's care and moving back into her old house with her cousin (Alex's daughter) Lindsay, where she begins experiencing disturbing hallucinations about a figure she'd dubbed "Shadowman", who taunts her regarding her crimes. Jaden finds an ally for her troubles in Lindsay's friend Analise after she brings her home from a party Lindsay took her to, with the two looking through Jaden's diary and a copy of Dante's Inferno that she had written the names of Jessica and Alex (among others) into. The film's climax has Jaden being confronted at knifepoint by Ogden Edwards, a man who had also become a suspect in the murder years prior, with Jaden persuading Ogden into giving her his knife before attacking him with the weapon. Jaden was subsequently taunted by another delusional vision where the Devil forced her to remember what happened the night of "Jaden's" supposed death, revealing Jessica was really Jaden and how she had killed Jessica and taken over her identity. Lindsay later returned home from the party and discovered Jessica's diary and Dante's Inferno copy, revealing the unnerving discovery to Alex over the phone. Lindsay shortly afterwards discovered Analise in the bathtub, having been killed by Jaden when she attacked her and slit her wrists. Jaden appeared behind Lindsay armed with her knife, with Alex arriving at the scene to find his daughter gagged and bound to a chair. As he tried to free his daughter, however, Jaden appeared and killed Alex by slitting his throat, and later did the same to her cousin after taunting her with her weapon. Detective William Watts arrived at the scenen later on and confronted Jaden at gunpoint, with the psychotic villainess playing her violin with her knife while sitting on the lap of Ogden, who she also had gagged and tied to a chair. Jaden ignored William's demand for her to surrender and rambled about wanting to "find her 7" (in reference to the circles of Hell described in Dante's Inferno) before putting the knife to Ogden's throat and threatening to kill him at the count of 3. William shot and seemingly killed Jaden before she could, and later contemplated killing Ogden himself due to him having killed his son Austin years prior in a drunk driving accident. After ultimately giving Ogden a knife and challenging him to kill himself for redemption, William went outside briefly before going back in, where a surviving Jaden was regaining consciousness. It was then that Jaden presumably shot and killed William along with Ogden (both offscreen), with Jaden writing a 5 on William's forehead while bemoaning how neither of them were #7; having marked the foreheads of her other victims with numbers correlating to where she felt they belonged in the circles of Hell. After hearing police sirens in the distance, Jaden once again restrained her wrists with zipties and meekly called out for help as the police arrived, having staged the scene to look like William killed her victims before taking his own life. Her delusional statement regarding how she had to "find her 7" also indicated that the deranged villainess intended to continue her killing spree. Trivia * For her role as Jaden Browne, April Eden was credited as April Marie Eden. * According to IMDB, Jaden Browne is April Eden's latest (as of date) role. Gallery Jaden Browne HOD.png|Jaden clutching her knife as she sneaks up on Lindsay Jaden Browne Taunts.png|Jaden taunting Lindsay Jaden Browne Violin.png|Jaden holding Ogden captive Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Doppelganger Category:Family Murderer Category:Hand of Death Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Niece Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini